You're My Valentine
by Xx Kagome-chan xX
Summary: It's just a ficcy before Valentine's Day. I wrote it up in Computer class. It's probably a little OOC. It's got InuyashaxKagome just a tiny fluff. Enjoy


**You're My Valentine**

**A/N: **_Just check for my mistakes..XD_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. _

**Warnings: **_It has Kagome and Inuyasha O.O If you don't like that couple then turn away...o.O Even though it's like a little tiny fluff...o.O_

**xXxXxXxXx**

I was sitting on her bed but I couldn't help but stare at the colorful gifts that Kagome kept piling up beside me. I started sniffing the little boxes, some were shaped like hearts, some were shaped round. Everytime she brought more the pile grew higher so I decided I'd start opening the boxes due to my curiousity.

I used my claws to scratch the gift paper off the boxes. I opened the boxes and started sniffing the dark brown gluey substance. I started eating it cause it smelled interesting but weird. I started thinking I've eaten this before after I gulped down a few boxes of the dark brown substances. Kagome walked into the room and caught me in the act of eating her stuff.

She sighed at me, placing more boxes beside me. I wanted to speak but my mouth was full.

Kagome pointed at me and sighed again, "I can't believe you! I leave you alone for a few seconds and...Inuyasha!!!"

"I...weaas curoueyaskeos..." I replied with my mouth still very full.

Kagome held a puzzled look before asking, "What?"

I swallowed then I reached for another box of chocolate, "I was curious. That's what I said."

Kagome stared hard at me before murmuring something to herself. She rolled her eyes at me when she saw that I kept consuming the dark brown substance.

"Do you even know what you were eating?" Kagome questioned.

I looked up to her, "Oh yeah...That's what I was going to ask you..What am I eating? I think I've eaten it before..."

"It's chocolate. I've given it to you many times. You normally don't like it," Kagome said briefly before leaving to answer the door.

She walked back into the room with another pile of boxes that she put down on the bed. My eyes bugged out at the sight of how many boxes there were.

"But Kagome I don't like it," I said as I unwrapped another box.

"Then why are you eating it?" Kagome asked me as she rolled her eyes again.

"The better question is why do you keep getting more chocolate?" I asked her, as I furrowed up a brow.

I stopped chewing the chocolate as I waited for her response.

"Today's Valentine's Day. In tradition people usually give others chocolate as a present." She explained to me.

I started reading the names on the gift paper that I had disgarded earlier from some of the other boxes. She watched me as I did that. She didn't understand what I was doing as her facial expression twisted in curiousity.

Kagome walked over and inquired on my behavior, "What're you doing?"

"Guys...they gave you this chocolate...thing..." I replied to her quietly.

She hit the back of her head with her left head as she realized that I knew how to read.

She nervously answered, "Well yeah..They wanted me to be their girlfrie..."

The minute I heard her finishing her statement I knew what they were trying to do. I became angered and jumped up from the bed. I started stomping out of her room before she blocked my exit.

"Where're you going?" She yelled.

"Out...I'm going to beat those..." I started muttering out loud before she pressed her lips on my own. The kiss lasted a few minutes before she broke it.

My eyes bugged out as I glared at her. I took a minutes to myself as I picked up another box of chocolate.

"Don't you get it?" Kagome asked me. I nodded my head sideways giving the sign of no.

"If I wanted to be with someone else I'd have been with them. Do you know who I want to be with?" Kagome stated in a question to me, as she poked me in the forehead before saying, "I want to be with you. You're my valentine..I think.." she smiled.

I grabbed some chocolate that I had tossed away. I started throwing gift paper everywhere in the room. As Kagome came hovering me to see what it was that I was doing. She put on a paranoid look as she tried to catch the gift paper that I was throwing and the boxes. A silence came as I finished and turned to hand her a box in a heart shape. The box was covered in red glossy paper. She noticed it and took it.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned as she checked at it.

"It's chocolate. I've eaten most of the chocolate. I just thought..you know...today is that day..and well...whatever..." I avoided saying anything that I'd regret saying in a few hours.

She jumped in joy as she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my back. As she kept me in her embrace I continued snacking on her chocolate.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Please review with cherries on top. I'm such a dork. XD That was so totally awful anyways please review. I'd love to hear what everyone wants to say. I was thinking about Valentine's Day being a month away or not even. Anyways please review.The love will be used to keep me from falling off my roof. The criticism will be used to help me become a little more creative. The flames will be used to warm myself up during the cold weather.


End file.
